Silicon carbonate (SiC) is expected to be used as a material for a next-generation semiconductor device. SiC has better physical properties than silicon (Si). For example, the bandgap of SiC is three times more than that of Si, the breakdown field strength of SiC is about ten times more than that of Si, and the thermal conductivity of SiC is about three times more than that of Si. These characteristics are used to achieve a semiconductor device which has low loss and can operate at a high temperature.
When the height of a Schottky barrier between an n-type SiC region and an electrode including metal varies, the characteristics of a semiconductor device vary. It is preferable to achieve a semiconductor device in which a variation in the height of the Schottky barrier is reduced.